I Had This Coming
by Sakura-Firefly
Summary: One Shot: I knew he liked her, but when i saw reality, i couldn't face it. OCXKisshuXIchigo


**I Had It Coming**

**This is my first One Shot with a twist. I've never seen them where the pair fall out so i decided to try it with Tokyo Mew Mew. OCXKishhuXIchigo**

"Mew Mew Lemon! Metamorphosis!" I shouted as my transformation from Remi to Mew Lemon had begun. My honey blonde hair turned more yellow, elbow length gloves appeared on my hands, my jumper disappeared as a yellow corset took its place. A loose mini-skirt was swapped for lemon coloured combats and boots. My accessories changed into a choker and wristbands, yellow in colour.

"For the Earth's future we'll be of serviceNya!" Ichigo chanted. The Mew Mews sprung into action to once again fight Kisshu, Taruto and Pai. This fight was taking place at an outdoor public swimming pool in Tokyo.

_Hi my name's Remon, but everyone calls me Remi. I am 14 years old and last year I discovered a huge secret. It happened when I was 13. I was in the park when a huge beam of red light appeared. It was then when I turned into a mew mew. Mew Lemon to be exact who was infused with a dog. It was also then when a pesky alien called Kisshu began to harass me. At first it was annoying, because whenever he got the chance to, he kissed me. This was happening more and more frequently so I learned to deal with it. But somehow, the more he kissed me, the more I became immobilized by his passion for my love. I ended up falling in love with him, but at a price. I had to keep it secret, otherwise the mews would never let me live it down. But who cares what they think? As long as I'm happy, it doesn't matter. _

I watched Ichigo attack Pai alongside Zakuro and Minto as Purin and Retasu fought Taruto, leaving me with Kisshu. This was our routine every time they came up with a way to wipe the human race off the earth so their race could live peacefully on the mistreated planet; attempt to hurt us, but fail, then we'd just easily defeat them and they would retreat to their base and plan their next attack. I couldn't spot Kisshu today, and Ichigo seemed to disappear. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking she'd decided to fight him, and helped Zakuro and Minto.

Taruto and Purin were now fighting on the floor whilst Retasu joined us in fighting Pai. He was always a struggle. He knew what he was doing when it came to fighting us, but the poor guy is always out-numbered. Minto shot her arrow at him one final time, causing him to fall to the floor. Retasu, being his admirer, ran up to him to see if he was ok. He and Taruto left, leaving Kisshu behind. He still didn't show up. Where was he? And Ichigo hadn't appeared for a while either.

"Where's Ichigo gone?" Retasu asked, walking closer to the group.

"No idea." Zakuro sighed.

"That baka! Doesn't she know not to leave without warning us!" Minto shouted, angry at Ichigo like always.

"I'll go and look for her if you want. You guys go on ahead." I offered as I began to walk away.

"Ok, see you later Remi onee-chan!" Purin shouted as she ran in the direction of the Café.

"Where could they be? I know they're together…but where?" I mused as I exited the park. I decided to head back to the café, taking a short cut through the alley ways. Usually, in alleyways, you get hurt in some way, mostly physically, but in my case, the sight I was about to see, hurt me more than death could.

There, against the alley wall, was Kisshu and Ichigo all over each other. Kisshu was holding Ichigo's breast while she had her hand down his baggy shorts. It took a while for Kisshu to spot me, but I did nothing to acknowledge my presence. I stood there with shock. My heart began to beat faster and unnaturally. Kisshu inched closer to me, but each step he took forward, I took one back.

"Remi, I can explain-" Kisshu began.

"Save it!" I screamed effortlessly as I ran towards the park. I knew Kisshu would find me, but I didn't see any point of hiding; I had to face this one day. I had an idea tat he would cheat on me with Ichigo one day. After all, he _did_ like her first. But ever since Masaya left for England again, Ichigo got lonely, causing her to move in on Kisshu. Basically she was using him, but I couldn't compare myself to Ichigo. She was pretty and got all of the guys. I've had a fair amount of boyfriends.

"Hey Tiger!" My thoughts were interrupted by Kisshu who was floating upside down in front of me.

"I'm a lion, baka!" I shouted through my tears that slowly slid down my cheeks. "What do you want?"

"To explain." Kisshu answered calmly.

"Shoot." I sniffed, preparing for the lies that escaped his mouth.

"I didn't kiss her first, she kissed me, so I didn't know what to do so I-"

"So you grabbed her breast and let her slide her hand down your pants?" I fumed.

"I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't take it al in!" Kisshu shouted as he stopped floating to stand on his feet and try to pull me into a hug. I pushed him away quickly.

"I had this coming." I cried softly. "You've always liked Ichigo. And I can't put myself in the same category as her. She's higher up in the food chain than me so…why do I bother?"

"Don't say that, Tiger. If you were anywhere in the food chain you'd be higher than Ichigo." Kisshu smiled, trying to gain back my trust. I wasn't buying any of it.

"Don't try and woo me with your corny words, just don't ever talk to me again!" I screamed as I ran out of the park and straight to my home.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated x**


End file.
